Magnum Force
by wafflewolves
Summary: When Doc becomes extremely good at using revolvers, Montagne gets a bit suspicious. They decide to settle who is truly better at using one.


**Author's Note: Partly inspired by the shooting range scene from Skyfall (2012).**

Every bullet counts. If there was one person who knew that better than anyone, it would be Gustave Kateb. It became a surprise to everyone at the firing range when Doc started to become unbelievably accurate with his revolver. Montagne wasn't the type man to get jealous but the shield bearer knew something was definitely up. Montagne had been using the pistol as his main weapons since the early 80's and over 30 years of experience with such weapons was way over what Doc had to offer. Perhaps the younger man was simply getting lucky. Doc was now walking up to him in half uniform and holding two revolvers.

"Gilles, shoot with me will you?"

"You're really trying to prove something I've seen you master for months. There's no point in rubbing it in further Gustave."

"Come on Gilles, I'll let you go first."

"Fine but don't shoot that stimulant at my ass if I faint."

"Oh please, when did you ever faint?"

"I will if you get six center shots."

"I'll make sure to shoot that nice butt of yours."

"Never say that again."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm a doctor and I'm pretty sure I know when someone is in excellent condition."

"I'll make sure to knock you out of yours when you lose."

"Oh I will destroy you mountain man."

"You're a Kateb so what's you're point?"

"Shut up."

"I will if you do."

"Fine." The revolvers were already loaded and they were standing at the shooting zone with the target set up. Montagne held the weapon with two hands and aimed with a very steady hand. He fired round after round until all six were out the chamber. All shots landed perfectly in the ideal target zone. With Montagne getting a perfect score, Doc knew another round would have to happen or so he thought. "You're already asking for another round Gilles?"

"No I'm not."

"Well we're not ending in a tie."

"Oh don't worry, we won't have a tie." Doc aimed with two hands. He fired the first shot which seemed so promising and missed. He fired a second shot and missed along with the third. Angry, Doc jumped over the railing and fired as he walked towards his target. By the time he knew it, he missed every shot and continued pressing the trigger as if the revolver had more to offer. Montagne was reluctant to say "I told you so" although he could easily squash the doctor with one foot if the anger was directed towards him. Montagne simply waited arms cross for the figure to come back to the shooting zone. Doc's eyes looked like lasers were ready to shoot out of them and incinerate Montagne in anger of losing.

"What did I do wrong Gilles? This is insane. Maybe it's because you were here, I couldn't shoot."

"Mind you Gustave, I've been shooting a revolver for 36 years, using a pistol for over 30, and using Le Roc for just over 30 years. Experience is what counts most. You're starting to become a shooter but you're an experienced doctor." Montagne was originally planning to end with a "get on my level" but he knew well that such a statement wasn't old man talk. He could see that Doc was actually taking time to process what he said instead of tossing random words back without comprehension. Whatever the case, GIGN was special. They were the only counter terrorism unit on the team that actually used revolvers and often. There was no better feeling than having a magnum pack a powerful punch at your enemy. It influenced Twitch and Montagne to pair up more often as she admired the man's skill while he simply loved her marksmanship skill with the 417 which was the rifle she started using more often. She originally started off using the P9 but with Montagne's help, she flourished with the revolver. Rook was already good at using it which caused double the influence. Then there was Doc who usually preferred to only use his primary weapon at all times unless he ran out of ammunition. That quickly changed over the course of a few months as when the team captured Matrice, he couldn't help but use the magnum. Doc had already watched the first film in the Dirty Harry series, Dirty Harry. Clint Eastwood was an entertaining actor and director for other movies.

"I guess you're right Montagne, I could use more practice."

"You know what the next film is called in the Dirty Harry series is?"

"I don't actually."

"Magnum Force is the name perhaps a good movie night will get this failure off your mind. Maybe some virtual practice as well."

"Don't mind me asking Gilles, but your room or my room?"

"Just don't fall asleep in my bed and you're fine."

"I don't fall asleep during movies."

"Number two, I'm not a pillow even though I may look like one."

"Your armor makes you look a little fluffy like a teddy bear but I doubt you're actually fluff."

"Do I doctor Kateb?" Doc ran a finger down the man's torso.

"You're quite firm in the good sense."

"I thought so."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll throw you like a javelin into that target to make sure you can actually hit something."

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Well I would if you don't shut up."

"But why would you do that if we're going to have movie night?"

"I'll make sure to throw you six times at that metal board and more if they aren't at the ideal spot."

"Well you can't really do that if you can't catch me."

"I'm faster than you think Gustave."

"Sure."

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you. Anyway it's not like you can carry Le Roc."

"I bet I could if I tried."

"Fine. Can you shoot, reload, and run while holding Le Roc?"

"Probably."

"I would give you a cookie if you can even extend the shield."

"That's pathetic Gilles, anyone could."

"In full combat gear, I think not."

"You're trying to say you're better than me aren't you?"

"At the things I do best, definitely." Montagne faked a bear hug and pulled Doc over his shoulder. "You'll need some more practice Gustave. You need to watch the movie."

"I'll make sure to shut up."

"And?"

"And not to sleep in your bed."

"Excellent." The next morning Twitch discovered two sleeping together and convinced herself that it was so cute, it made her want to take a picture. Rook catches her by surprise and she accidentally posts the wrong picture on Instagram. After quickly receiving comments, she keeps the post on. Montagne and Doc end up blaming each other and said another round at the shooting range will solve the problem. Once again, Montagne proves his superiority to the doctor but decides to help the man practice.

 **Author's Note: I guess one could argue that there was fluff. Make sure to review!**


End file.
